Reira Falcon
Reira Falcon is a student of Jedi Master Kit Fisto and a revered member of the Jedi Order. She also has a younger brother named Zaden Solo. He swayed toward the Dark Side, but Reira has kept him loyal to the ways of the Jedi. Reira has become well-known for having accomplishing many great achievements. One thing that has been rarely spoken of for certain reasons is her past. She has been made strong by having to help teach Zaden the ways of the Jedi and the Force. History Reira's mother was Valora Falcon. Valora traveled the galaxy, studing the life on different planets and was well-known by the Jedi. She was a great resource to them and she was also the target of Darth Sidious. He knew that if she had children, that they would be highly force-sensative, even though she was not. He sent a group of bounty hunters after her and she became pregnant, but the child without a father. While Valora was on a trip to Glee Anselm, homeworld to the Nautolan species, Valora met Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto. A few months later, she gave birth to a daughter that had an extremely high midi-chlorian count. The daughter was named Reira. When the bounty hunters came looking for Valora, Kit Fisto took Reira into hiding to be trained as a Jedi. While Jedi Master Fisto was caring for and training Reira, Valora fled to Teth and went into hiding, but was born with child once again with no father. She had a son and named him Zaden. Kiffar Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos had learned that Valora was on Teth and was sent to protect her and her child, but the bounty hunters found her and she was murdered. Vos killed the bounty hunters and was able to save Zaden. He changed Zaden's last name to Solo to help avoid trace of relation to Valora. He later alerted the Jedi Council of this and was allowed to train Zaden as a Jedi. Reira and Zaden were never allowed to see each other until they were brought to the Jedi Temple for the first time. They were told their past and today are learning to fight together and on their own. Reira is very loyal to her master and goes to any length to please him and the Jedi Council. Characteristics Reira Falcon is known for many things. She has accomplished several great achievements and is learning more from the Jedi every day. Reira is very agile and witty. She can out-think just about any opponent she has ever faced and daily goes to the Jedi archives to study about famous Jedi and different fighting styles. She also trains regularly with her lightsaber to be ready for any attack and is very skilled with just about any weapon. In turn, she is always aware of her surroundings and is quick to adapt. Reira is mostly known for her wisdom and patience. She has a high level of patience and has also learned a great many things from her master. She is also a very fast learner. Her fighting style is a combination of Soresu, Ataru, Shii-Cho, Shien, and Niman. Her lightsaber hilt matches the style of her master's saber, as a form of respect, and it houses the blue crystal that she obtained on Illum when she created her lightsaber. In addition to being extremely intelligent and agile, Reira has a very kind and caring spirit that compares to that of her master. She is loved by all creatures and is admired by many of her colleagues. There are also those that envy her and wish to be like her. She never sways from the ways of the Jedi and always does her best to help others stay on the right path. Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters